1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a water treatment kit, and, more specifically, to a swimming pool water treatment kit which enhances and/or replaces conventional chlorine treatment.
2. Description of the Related Art
Chlorine has been used for the treatment of water in swimming pools for many years. Chlorine is commonly sold in either a powder form or a tablet form and is dissolved in water to prevent the growth of algae and to kill bacteria.
However, the use of chlorine to treat water in swimming pools has been known to have disadvantages. For example, the chlorine tablets commonly used to treat water in swimming pools are known to cause the pH of the water in the pool to fluctuate drastically. Fluctuations between a pH level of 3 to 11 are not uncommon. Not only is the chlorine less effective at the these extremes in pH, the acidic water also irritates the eyes and other sensitive areas of persons swimming in the pool. In order to adjust the pH level to a neutral pH, additional chemicals must be added to the water to raise or lower the pH accordingly.
Another disadvantage of chlorine is that it must be added to the water on a daily basis to maintain the proper concentration. When the chlorine is first introduced into the water, the chlorine concentration is high and the bacteria and algae is effectively eliminated. However, as the chlorine concentration drops off and/or when more persons swim in the water, the bacteria and algae is not eliminated as effectively.
Thus, a need exists for a water treatment system which provides an alternative to chlorine while still providing an effective means for continuously treating swimming pool water and killing algae.